Déjame entrar
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Los cuatro muros son fuertes, lo suficiente para protegerlos de la horrible criatura que ronda por las noches. Pero nadie debe abrir la puerta o estarán perdidos. El futuro de su familia recae en su propia fuerza de voluntad. Pequeño oneshot para la actividad "Horror en casa" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**IMPORTANTE: Los personajes y el universo de "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo juego con ellos para participar en** **la actividad "Horror en casa" del foro "¡Siéntate!"**

Criatura: Mulánima (Argentina).

* * *

 **Déjame entrar**

 _One!Shot_

Después de asegurarse de tener todo preparado, bloqueó la puerta con un pesado tablón y varios _ofuda_ que había obtenido tiempo atrás. Él era un exterminador, no un hombre espiritual, pero esperó que la protección bastara para mantenerlos seguros toda la noche. Con una mano, se aferró a su arma y, con la otra, palmeó el piso de la choza. Su pequeña hija se sentó y después colocó a su hermano sobre sus piernas, se aseguró de que no cayera envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

Sintió una punzada de culpa. Ese no era el lugar apropiado para una niña pequeña y un bebé de a penas un año de edad, atrapados a las afueras de su aldea por una situación sombría. Si hubiera dependido de su decisión, sus hijos dormirían en sus habitaciones envueltos por sueños frescos e inocentes, sin la limitación de cuatro paredes. Se obligó a recordar que su pago sería la seguridad que les habían arrebatado. Sólo una noche más envela, la última.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso bastara para enmendar sus equivocaciones, aunque se sabía como un mal padre. En ese momento, se sintió como un fracaso en todo aspecto.

—¿Y los demás? —Sango le preguntó, con la nariz sobre la cima de la cabeza de Kohaku. Su aroma dulce le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

—Van a estar bien —él le aseguró porque en verdad lo creía así. Era un hecho el que su ausencia en la aldea libraría de riesgos a sus compañeros y vecinos, pero ese detalle no era algo que pudiera comentarle a una niña como ella, tan pendiente de otros—. ¿Me ayudarás a cuidar a tu hermano?

—Claro que sí —su primogénita se animó cuando le involucró en una tarea que resultara útil. Sopló el cabello suave del bebé y luego lo peinó con sus dedos—. No te preocupes, Kohaku. Padre va a arreglarlo.

El niño sólo se le quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos al hombre que trató de aparentar seguridad. Conforme la luna se movía en el cielo, su determinación se balanceaba y, en el instante en que se escucharon esas ya conocidas cadenas arrastrándose en la zona, su corazón se agitó y una corriente de aire le erizó la piel.

 _«Ese frío no es el clima. Es la muerte aproximándose»,_ pensó. La seguridad en su sospecha no era gratuita: el monstruo había descubierto que se hallaban ocultos en el bosque, así que los estaba buscando.

—Padre —Sango tocó su hombro. La imagen que obtuvo fue de un hombre severo con los dientes apretados y la frente arrugada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —él examinó el pequeño rostro ausente de terror. En su lugar, la pequeña le pidió que volteara para quedar frente a ella, con Kohaku en medio de ambos.

—Tus manos, por favor —solicitó con educación. Tras obtenerlas, entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los suyos, más largos y ásperos. De ese modo, formó un arco con sus brazos—. _Pasen, pasen_ —canturreó.

—¿A dónde va este estrecho sendero? —él siguió con el juego. No era bueno en esas cosas, por lo que dio algunas pausas en lo que recordaba el resto de la letra.

—Es el sendero del santuario Tenjin —la niña contestó con alegría en la voz porque él no se rehusó a continuar con la canción.

Su voz baja y desafinada la distrajo de los ruidos del exterior, cada vez más cercanos.

—¿Nos podría hacer el favor de dejarnos pasar un instante?

—Sin un buen motivo no los dejaré pasar —Sango imitó su expresión dura de hacía poco. El resultado fue tan convincente que le recordó sus similitudes. Quiso sonreír, pero el buen humor de ambos se quedó a mitad del camino, arruinado por un relinchar que produjo escalofríos.

—Este niño ha cumplido siete años —al pronunciar esa frase, el exterminador tocó el estómago redondo del pequeño y éste dio un chillido más afín a una risa aguda—. Hemos venido a hacer una ofrenda.

Con un golpecito con su rodilla la animó a olvidar la presencia que clamaba atención con roznidos semejantes a gritos agónicos.

—Pasar no es peligroso, volver es espantoso. Aunque dé miedo, pasen, pasen… —su hija terminó. El puente cayó sobre Kohaku y él aplaudió, pese a que eso significaba que habría perdido bajo las reglas normales—. No te asustes.

Aunque el mensaje era para el bebé, entendió que igual podría estar dirigido a Sango —la niña que iba aprendiendo a hacerse fuerte—, y a él también. Otra flaqueza en su fachada de valentía se hizo evidente, pues la criatura comenzó a dar de coses contra las paredes. Golpes frenéticos que soltaron polvo y estillas de las zonas más envejecidas.

—Quédense atrás —el exterminador se levantó, preparándose a atacar con su _sasumata_. El monstruo era demasiado insistente, lamentablemente para todos.

El monstruo alcanzaría su satisfacción cuando lograra derrumbar la puerta. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Los mataría con sus pisadas tan poderosas como inclementes, al igual que sus otras víctimas? Ellos eran los últimos que faltaban en su lista y, de ser ese su asqueroso plan, él tendría que arrancarle la vida con la hoja curva de su arma. Ese era su deber como padre.

Hilos de sudor frío humedecieron su espalda, frente y manos indecisas.

—Shhh… —Sango arrulló a Kohaku. El niño se deshizo en el llanto, aterrorizado por los gruñidos bestiales y la silueta de profesionalidad del hombre enfundado en su uniforme de _taijiya_. Incluso alguien tan joven como él sabía que eso no estaba bien, que aquello que conocía mutó con lo putrefacto.

Los impactos perdieron fuerza, mas no insistencia. Estos estaban respaldados por la desesperación de los puños de una mujer que chillaba, desgarrando su garganta.

—¡Déjame entrar! —ella le rogó. Reconocer su voz le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, quiso cubrirse las orejas para no escucharla—. ¡Mi bebé está llorando! ¿Escuchas? ¡Necesita a su madre! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela ya!

—Madre está llorando —Sango fue tocada por la necesidad transmitida. De sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas que hablaron sobre un corazón roto que quería ser curado con unos brazos cálidos y regalar un consuelo similar.

Una niña de cinco años debía tenerlos para sentirse segura y amada. Pero se los habían quitado, ya era muy tarde.

—Esa no es tu madre —él le advirtió. El peso de su dolor le golpeó con brutalidad—. Ella está muerta.

—¡Mentiroso! —la mujer de afuera escupió con ira. En cambio, a su hija le habló con una tentadora dulzura—: Yo estoy aquí, cariño. Quiero verlos, por favor. Los extraño mucho.

La niña se talló los ojos con la esperanza de despertarse de un sueño abrumador y regresar a la normalidad. Sango sentó a su hermano a su lado, sostuvo su mano y se inclinó; anheló ver a través de la madera a la imagen de su madre que aún retenía en sus memorias.

Su padre se interpuso en su camino.

—No —por más que la herida continuara aumentando de tamaño, él no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más a manos de los engaños—. Tú moriste el día que nos abandonaste y te transformaste en _esto_. Eres un peligro para los niños.

—¡No es cierto! —la mujer soltó un grito. Su inestabilidad la llevaba de la rabia a la confusión, como si estuviese charlando con dos versiones diferentes de sí misma—. Yo quiero… Yo quiero a mis bebés. ¿Por qué los lastimaría? No lo entiendo.

—Has matado a tus amantes. A tu hermano.

No le bastó con traicionarlo con compañeros —amigos de la infancia—, muchachas cuya juventud a penas estaba brotando, gente con la que convivían diariamente; su deseo insano también vio atractiva a su propia sangre.

Su esposa se aburrió de su ocupado marido —el joven líder de la aldea— y la rutina hogareña que le daba, o quizá sólo se cansó de contener su verdadero ser por tanto tiempo. La seducción del primero debió resultarle bastante placentera como para crearle un vicio que le orilló a hacer uso del engaño, la manipulación y el chantaje. Terminó prefiriendo escabullirse todas las mañanas, con oídos sordos hacia su hambriento bebé y el llamado de su hija.

Tan hermosa como egoísta.

—Tú los odiabas —se excusó patéticamente—. Cuando lo descubriste te veías tan desolado y triste.

Él apretó los ojos, como si eso fuese a desalentar al recuerdo de aquella tarde abominable cuando se cansó de todo, de las desapariciones y las sospechas que se negaba a ver. Siguió las pistas que le llevaron a una escena agria de cuerpos serpenteando en secreto, en la que su esposa era la reina desvergonzada que movía los hilos.

—No quiero verte —le había dicho a su mujer, quien fue consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos hasta tenerlo enfrente y notar cuánto se reusó a que sus ojos se encontraran—. Vete de la aldea. No te quiero cerca de los niños.

Y ella lloró por su rechazo. Lloró con toda la aldea como testigo de su sumersión a la locura. Las manos nerviosas destrozaron el kimono interior que alcanzó a ponerse y soltó alaridos que se volvieron inhumanos. Su cuerpo perdió sus formas bellas para dar paso a extremidades cubiertas de vello oscuro. Se transformó en una bestia similar a una mula de ojos enrojecidos y crines de fuego.

Los dioses hablaron e hicieron posible la concepción de los crímenes y pecados con pesadas cadenas como evidencia de su juicio.

—¡Sin ellos podemos ser felices como antes! —ella se empecinó en ser ciega pese a lo irrebatible.

—Para, Shizu —el exterminador golpeó el piso con el vástago de su arma. La cabeza le daba vueltas—. Deja de decir mentiras. Ambos sabemos que todo lo que has hecho es imperdonable.

—¡Odio que sólo pienses en lo que es correcto y en ti mismo! —rugió palabras de indignación, luego llamaradas.

El hombre retrocedió para proteger a los niños; ellos gritaron al ver el fuego lamiendo las paredes. Entonces, cuando éste consumió gran parte de la puerta y sus defensas de papel, el origen de su miedo se trasladó a la abominación que se decía su madre.

El monstruo se abalanzó y, con agilidad, él frenó su intento de acceder con su _sasumata_. Encajó la hoja en forma de media luna debajo de la barbilla. Los chorros de sangre espesa apagaron algunas llamas junto con su vacilación.

—¡Por todos tus crímenes te destierro! —él declaró la sentencia definitiva, sepultando su propia agonía por el bienestar de su familia rota—. La esposa de Masahiko y la madre de Sango y Kohaku está muerta.

—No es cierto —tartamudeó. Su hocico espumoso tembló por la firmeza del líder taijiya. Ya no había cabida para encantos de palabras dulces.

—Su alma ha muerto y sólo queda un recipiente maldito —continuó. Se impulsó con sus piernas y con la fuerza obtenida hizo retroceder al monstruo inquieto.

—Sango —ella rogó por una intervención de su pequeña hija. Una última oportunidad podría mantenerla cerca, acechándolos por siempre—. Dile a tu padre que miente.

La niña colocó al bebé llorón detrás de su espalda. Se aseguró de que su hermano no fuese capaz de contemplar la pesadilla que no querían más en sus vidas.

—No te pareces a mi madre —Sango era consiente de las diferencias—. Ella era linda y buena con nosotros. Tú eres un _mononoke_.

Y su padre le enseñó que los mononoke y los yōkai son seres malévolos que deben ser exterminados. No te les acerques. No les hables. No confíes ciegamente en su palabra. Esa era una de las lecciones más importantes.

—Ya no tienes ningún lazo que te una a este lugar. ¡Vete de aquí!

La estocada final soltó sangre que se volvió humo al tocar el suelo. Toda la existencia visible de la bestia se borró de ese modo, dejando un clamor desesperanzado que no duró demasiado. Nuevamente su presencia se fue, solamente que en esa ocasión fue para siempre.

El incendio y la energía del exterminador se extinguió. Perdió el equilibrio, por lo que en un parpadeo se halló en el piso, sus manos ocultaban su rostro. A sus hijos no les interesó su demostración de debilidad, les fue suficiente con verlo a salvo.

—Padre es muy fuerte. ¿Verdad, Kohaku? —Sango se recargó en su padre y Kohaku, cargado en sus brazos, tocó su frente como pidiéndole que levantara el rostro, y eso fue lo que él hizo. No tenía razón alguna para arrepentirse por conservarlos.

Con el lazo roto, ella ya no podría acercárseles. Vagaría por siempre en la tierra, sin poder encontrar el hogar que perdió por su propia voluntad. Lo más honorable hubiese sido el darle una muerte digna, pero le brindó una oportunidad, como siempre. Podría encontrar un perdón si sinceramente se arrepintiera de sus acciones y, de llegar ese día, sería capaz de formar otra vida con otra familia, porque ella ya no pertenecía a la suya. No serían más que desconocidos con madres e hijos muertos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

—La canción (y juego tradicional) se llama Tōryanse.

—Shizu: Otra forma de leer los kanji de "perla".

* * *

 _¡Hola! La actividad de Halloween me trajo al foro, así que sería imperdonable el no participar nuevamente. En esta ocasión, las criaturas de las que escribimos son traídas desde el folclore y la tradición hablada de nuestros amados países latinoamericanos. A mí me tocó la misteriosa Mulánima de Argentina: una aparición en forma de mula que fue una mujer convertida en ese estado a causa de sus acciones lujuriosas que "atentaban con la moral" (¿Qué les puedo decir? Nació por la religión y los pensamientos antiguos)._

 _Misógino o no, desde que se me otorgó al padre de Sango como personaje a desarrollar fue bastante obvio que la historia iba a tomar este rumbo tan trágico. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su esposa pareciera que nunca existió por el tratamiento que se le da, similar a otros padres no importantes para la trama. Ya era necesario ponerle una explicación a ese silencio._

 _Así que… ¿Qué tal les pareció este oneshot? Con toda seguridad, sé que no es terrorífico, sino más bien "misterioso". No olviden que los reviews no se cobran y, más importante, que pueden pasarse por el foro para descubrir otros seres espeluznantes, o quizá participar porque entre más gente las cosas se ponen más divertidas._

 _Mi tiempo de regresar a mi cueva ha llegado. ¡Buenas noches!_


End file.
